List of Taijutsu
This is a list of taijutsu in Naruto. A B C D Double Piercing Fang *''Type'': C-rank, Offensive *''Users'': Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru together The user and his partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beastlike attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. This attack can be done alone but it is less effective. Double Wolf Fang *''Type'': B-rank, Offensive *''Users'': Inzuka Kiba and Akamaru together After Akamaru uses Dynamic Marking to mark a target, both he and Kiba use Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf to become a large, two-headed wolf. The two then perform a much more powerful Double Piercing Fang attack. Like this lesser wersion, they spin rapidly to attack their target. However, they move so rapidly that they can't see where they're going, hence the reason for the earlier Dynamic Marking. This move is powerful enough to sever a person in two. Even if they miss, the speed is so great that the air around them can actually cut their opponents. Drunken Fist *''Type'': B-rank, Offensive and defensive *''Users'': Rock Lee This unusual style of combat can't be learned or taught. It only occurs naturally, and requires the user to be drunk. Decent skill in some form of combat may also be helpful. Once the former condition is met, the user becomes an upredictable fighter seemingly unable to discern friend from foe. Lee is particularly talented in this form of combat. The unpredictability combined with Lee's formidable taijutsu skills makes him a force to be reckoned with, hence his sensei's concern whenever he learns that Lee may be exposed to alcohol. Dynamic Entry *''Type'': D-rank, Offensive *''Users'': Might Guy, Rock Lee This jutsu is simply a flying jump kick at an enemy. Dynamic Marking *''Type'': No rank, supplementary *''Users'': Akamaru This jutsu involves Akamaru urinating on a target, allowing both him and Kiba to track it by scent. THis is a preequisite for using Double Wolf Fang, since the speed of the technique makes it impossible for the user to see while using it. E Eight Gates *''Type'': Unknown *''Users'': Might Guy, Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi The eight chakra gates are eight specific points on a person's chakra circulatory system. THey limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the gody's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening thes gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. The gates and what they releas are listed below: #'Opening' (Initial) Releases the brain's ability to limit the strain on the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength. #'Rest' (Heal)Releases the brain's limit on the body's stamina, making a battle-worn person become miraculously ready to fight as if the fight had just started. #'Life' #'Pain'(Harm) releases the limit on oxygen intake in the lungs, creating much more oxygen for the body to use. #'Closing' (Limit) releases the limit on the amount of chakra released at one time #'Joy' (View) removes the limit on how much fat and proteins the intestines can digest, and releases otherwise useless engery resources, giving the user even more power and stamina. #'Shock' (Wonder/Insanity) removes the limit on how fast the body can move, removes wastes from dead skin cells to feces, and gives the body a much cleaner system to work with, producing even more power and stamina. #'Death' Eight Trigrams Empty Palm *''Type'': Unknown *''Users'': Hyuga Neji This jutsu is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, but has a specific target reather than a general area. To perform it, the user does a palm thrust at an oppnent while espeling a large burst of chakra from their palm. This violently pushes the opponent away. The opponent does not neeed to be within reach of the user for the attack to be effective. Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin *''Type'': Hiden, no rank *''Users'': Hyuga clan This jutsu utilizes the chakra control gained throuch Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from the user's chakra points when struck. The released chakra blocks any possilbe attack. The user then spins themselves rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any would-be attackers. Eight Trigrams Palms Great Heavenly Spin *''Type'': Unknown *''Users'': Hyuga clan This jutsu is simply a larger and more powerful version of the Eight Trigram Plams Heavenly Spin. Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *''Type'': Hidden, no rank, offensive *''Users'': Hyuga clan This jutsu closes off sixty-four specific chakra points on an opponents's body, effectively eliminating teir ability to use chakra for quite some time and making it quite difficult for them to move. It begins with two heavy strikes, followed by four more, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, and finally sixty-four strikes. F Front Lotus *''Type'': B-rank, offensive *''Users'': Might Guy, Rock Lee This jutsu requires opening the first chakra gate, giving the user five times their normal strength. Having prepared for the jutsu by unwrapping the bandages on his or her arms, the user kicks his opponent into the air, and then performs Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Once he is behind his opponent, he then wraps the arm bandages around them, and grabs them in a bear hug, then piledrives them into the ground while spinning rapidly. The resulting impact will likely kill his opponent, though this has yet to happen due to extenuating circumstances. Because it uses one of the chakra gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, makind this jutsu a 'double-edged sword'. G Gentle Fist *''Type'': Unknown *''Users'': Hyuga clan The Gentle Fist style of combat aims to damage the body's chakra circulatory system, thus inhibiting an opponent's use of chakra. To do this, the user will forcefully insert a small amount of their own chakra into an opponent's chakra circulatory system, causing the targeted area to rupture or divert flow. Alternatively, or as an added bonus, the same method can be used to damage the opponent's internal organs, to which the chakra circulatory system is closely tied. Even the slightest tap from this style can cause major damage, hence the name. Because the chakra circulatory system is invisible, the Byakugan is required for this style to be used effectively. H Human Bullet Tank *'Type'': C-rank, offensive *'Users'': The Akimichi clan Human Bullet Tank is a jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. After the user uses Multi-Size Technique to make themselves into a human-sized ball, they tuck their limbs inside their clothes and use chakra to propel themselves into a powerful roll. I J K L Leaf Gale *'Type'': D-rank, offensive *'Users'': Rock Lee A spinning kick that sweeps your opponent off their feet. Leaf Great Whirlwind *''Type'': Unknown title